Secondarily bonding composite parts generally requires application of a bonding substance such as a paste and/or film adhesive along joined surfaces of the parts. Heat and/or pressure may be required to cure the bonding substance and ensure a tight fit between the parts. Curing processes may lead to loss of the bonding substance from the joined surfaces, resulting in undesired “drips” onto surrounding objects.
Insulation may also be applied where a curing process includes the application of heat. However, present methods for insulating the joined surfaces are haphazard. Insulation may be difficult or impossible to apply in enclosed areas that cannot be easily accessed because of the nature of the assembled parts. For example, an electronics compartment may be formed by two composite parts in a manner that restricts or prohibits access to the compartment for insulation of the joined surfaces.
There is therefore a need for an improved method and apparatus for secondarily bonding composite parts.